The present invention relates to a nail-cleaning tool and, more particularly, to a nail-cleaning tool that can simply and efficiently remove dead skin cells or cuticles etc of the nail and clean it.
For nail art or for hygiene, it is necessary to remove dead skin cells or cuticles of the nails or of the toenails. Generally, it proceeds to push up the cuticles and remove them, after that, oil is applied to the removed place. In this case, special tools are necessary at each of the steps.
This applicant found Korean patent open-laid publication No. 10-2010-0130738 that provides a cleaning tool by which it is possible to simply and easily remove the cuticles of the nails.
This has a body part having a shape of a pen, and an oil reservoir reserving oil is installed in the body part. An abrasive member which is porous is protruded from the body part to the outside, and one end of the abrasive member is connected to the oil reservoir in the body part so that the oil in the oil reservoir is supplied to the abrasive member through the porous holes of the abrasive member.
Holding the body part and rubbing the abrasive member against the nail, the cuticles are removed as the oil is supplied to the nail through the porous holes of the abrasive member from the oil reservoir.
According to the open laid patent publication, the abrasive member must be porous because the oil should be supplied through the porous holes of the abrasive member. In this case, there is a possibility that the oil is not supplied well and, the possibility becomes higher as the viscosity of the oil becomes high.